bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast Upgrades
Fast Upgrades is a Special Mission in BTD5. Description: Survive 5 special rounds on Castle where your towers upgrade once for free at the end of each round. Have you got what it takes? Reward for completing a round is increased to 799 plus the number of the round. Requirements: Rank 40 Reward: 500 Monkey Money, 75 Awesome Points s As the description, this mission will upgrade all your towers once for free at the end of the round. Note that the sell price will NOT increase with the upgrade. Also, the first path will be upgraded by default unless the second path has MORE (not equal) upgrades than the first. Tips Unlike normal modes in BTD5, the bloons come in a constant spread. This makes 3/0 and 4/0 glue gunners highly effective. But be warned, on round 4, placing towes nearby can make them pop the ceramic bloons before they are glued, meaning the mutiple bloons that are released will have to be glued indiviually. This mission is extrememly hard to complete without MOAB Takedown ability. Try to select some pathway 2 upgrades for the monkey bucaneers so that the as the auto-upgrade system will pick path 1 if no unless pathway 2 has more upgrades than pathway 1. Don't be afraid to use road spikes. They are almost a necessity to complete this round, especially if you're doing it NLL (No Lives Lost.) Hint: Avoid using the Bomb Tower's MOAB Annihilation Ability, as this will pop the a BFB on round 5, but release all bloons inside it. MOAB Takedown is the solution. RBE for each of the rounds Round 1: 30 (30 Red Bloons) Round 2: 120 (40 Green Bloons) Round 3: 1150 (50 Lead Bloons) Round 4: 9360 (90 Ceramic Bloons) Round 5: 9492 (3 B.F.Bs) Strategies Strategy 1 This strategy requires rank 45 (which most people should have done already). Start with a Sniper Monkey (position does not matter). It will leak around 9 reds in the first round. Don't worry, if you want to, you can place Road Spikes. Place another Sniper next to it at the end of the round. Upgrade it once on the first path. Upgrade one of the snipers to the second path as well AFTER the first path upgrade if necessary. Next, place a Spike Factory near the end. Upgrade it as much as possible (try at least twice) on the FIRST PATH. At the end of the round, or when you have enough cash and all the above upgrades done, place another Spike Factory near the original one. Timing is important. Again, upgrade it as much as possible on the first path. By the end of round 4, you should have more than enough cash to upgrade your snipers to faster shooting (2nd path) and your Spike Factories on the second path. Just press play and watch! Strategy 2 Round 1) Start out with a sniper. It will leak 8-9 bloons. Use a road spike if you're NLL.(No Lives Lost) Round 2 )Next, buy another sniper, upgrade to 1/0. Round 3) Don't do anything next round... Round 4) This round is a little harder. Buy 3 0/3 monkey buccaneers. Round 5) Use all the monkey pirates on the last round. Strategy 3 Round 1) Buy a 1/0 Glue gunner. Round 2) Buy a 0/1 buccaneer. Round 3) Buy another 0/1 bucaneer. Round 4) Buy 1 more 0/1 bucaneer. Upgrade the ones from round 3 and 4 to 0/3. Round 5) Use all the monkey pirates on the last round. Strategy 4 Round 1) Buy a Glue gunner. Put 2 sets of roadspikes at the end. Round 2) Put dart monkeys inside all of the bends on the track. Upgrade most of them 0/3. Round 3) You should have most dart monkeys to Super Monkey Fan-Club. Round 4) Leave it like that. Round 5) Place dart monkeys at the front of the track. Stuff 6 in there. When the round starts, open fire the Super Monkey Fan-Club ability( When the ability is done, use another one!-continuously until you run out or the bloons are dead). {C . Strategy 5 (Fast Upgrades - Special Mission Strategy) Round 1) Get a glue gunner and place it in the middle close to the entrance, place 4 road spikes at the entrance, upgrade the glue gunner to Glue Soak while the round is going on. Round 2) Get another glue gunner, place it right below the one you already have, upgrade the new glue gunner to 2/0 as well. Round 3) Place one monkey buccaneer, upgrade to 0/2 Round 4) Place two more monkey buccaneers, upgrade both to 0/3 Round 5) Use your three moab takedown abilities, wait for the B.F.Bs to come out first Strategy 6 Round 1) Get a sniper 0/0 Round 2) Get a Glue Gunner 2/0 or 2/1 Round 3-4) Get 3 Monkey Buccaners 2/3 Round 5) Use the 3 abilities when the BFBS come on the screen. Strategy 7 Before Round 1) Ninja Monkey at the beginning Before Round 2) Glue gunner 2/0 above the ninja monkey During Round 3) Buy a 0/3 Buccaneer. During Round 4) Get 2 more 0/3 Buccaneers and put some road spikes at the end. During Round 5) Use all monkey pirates the next round. Strategy 8 Buy a glue gunner and upgrade to 1-0. The reds will leak. Use road spikes if you wish. From rounds 2-4, save up for buccaneers and make them 3-0. During round 4, 2 ceramics will get past the glue gunner. Use road spikes. Use the monkey pirates on round 5. Trivia *Round 3 can be difficult if you don't have anything like bombs, snipers etc. *Unsure whether this is a glitch: Able to place towers on track. *This is the second shortest mission (5 rounds only). *This is the only mission on which you get free upgrades. Category:Special Missions Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5